harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Colin Creevey
Colin Creevey was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a year below Harry Potter. He was sorted into Gryffindor House. He was the elder brother of Dennis Creevey. He was Muggle-born and his father is a milkman. He was a fan of Harry Potter. He took a lot of pictures of Harry and other students. He was expelled from Hogwarts in his sixth year, due to Voldemort's policy of not allowing Muggle-borns to attend the school. In 1998, he snuck into the Room of Requirement with the rest of Dumbledore's Army and was killed during the battle. Biography Early Life Colin Creevey grew up in an ordinary Muggle family. He was the son of a milkman and he was amazed to find out he was a wizard. Colin was continually awestruck at everything to do with the wizarding world. Colin had a younger brother called Dennis, who was also a wizard, an unusual thing to occur for two magical off-springs to come from muggle parents. Education at Hogwarts First Year 1992-1993 In his first year at Hogwarts he was very frequently seen in Hogwarts with a camera, worshipping the ground that Harry walked on. At one point, he asked for an autographed photo of Harry, prompting Draco Malfoy to tell everyone Harry was giving out signed photos. Colin responded by accusing Malfoy of being jealous. He got his photo, with the celebrity Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Gilderoy Lockhart, however the photographic Harry refused to appear on the photo, despite attempts by Lockhart to drag him into view. When he went to Harry to have the photo signed, Harry was in a rush to get to Quidditch and tried to shake Colin off by claiming it was "boring". This lead to Colin asking Harry about first: the difficulty of flying, second: whether the Nimbus 2000 was Harry's broomstick, third: whether it was the best broom there was (in reality at the time it was the Nimbus 2001 but would later be replaced by the Firebolt) and finally the rules of Quidditch which Harry resigned to explaining. He then sat in the stands taking pictures of the training session, asking Harry at one point to look for a photo. Shortly after this, he also asked Harry about Ron's state of health after he had been accidentally self cursed(protecting Hermione from Malfoy). Upon seeing the state of Ron's condition, he eagerly and inappropriately asked Harry to turn him around. After Mrs Norris was petrified, Colin told Harry a boy in his class had been saying what was presumably that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. Colin next appeared at the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin where he inappropriately took photos of Harry while he was lying injured in the mud. Shortly after this he was petrified by Slytherin's Basilisk. However, he was not killed by the snake's stare, because he luckily only saw it through the lens of his camera. Second Year 1993-1994 Colin made a minor appearance during the 1993-1994 school year, likely to be keeping his head down to avoid any trouble after the incident in his previous year regarding the Basilisk. Colin was shown as one of the students staying behind during the first Hogsmeade trip, since he was only in his second year. Third Year 1994-1995 During the Sorting ceremony of 1994, Colin, in an overly excited manner, told Harry Potter (Harry didn't really like it when he was bothered by Colin) to cross his fingers because Colin wanted his younger brother, Dennis, to be sorted into the Gryffindor House along with him. Before the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, he and his younger brother Dennis got hold of a stack of "Support Cedric Diggory!" badges and attempted to bewitch them to say "Support Harry Potter!" instead, although all they managed to do was get them stuck on "POTTER STINKS", and later "POTTER REALLY STINKS". He was likely manipulated by Rita Skeeter to give info on Harry's love life, as he is quoted saying that Hermione is Harry's "girlfriend". Fourth Year 1995-1996 during his fourth year]] Colin's fourth year would be a year of rebellion amongst the students. The previous school year ended with the starting of the Second Wizarding War after Lord Voldemort returned and killed Cedric Diggory. However Harry Potter's claims that Voldemort had returned were slated as 'lies' and it wasn't officially announced to be true. Due to the events that took place in Colin's third year, in 1995, Dolores Umbridge was appointed as the eyes of the Ministry to watch over Hogwarts. However, Umbridge was far from what the students had in mind as 'watching over' them, she was a cruel and nasty teacher who refused to teach practical defensive spells to any students. With students not being taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in a practical manner, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter founded an alliance called the D.A., which would help students to learn how to defend themselves. Colin and his brother both attended the first meeting of the D.A. and both expressed shock in learning what Harry had done during his school years, especially defeating the Basilisk that petrified Colin. Colin and his brother Dennis both joined this alliance, and during their meetings he and his brother were regarded as being erratic, causing several books to fly off bookshelves during practice. After three meetings, he managed to master the Impediment Jinx. Fifth Year 1996-1997 Not a lot is known about what happened to Colin during his fifth year, however when Death Eaters entered Hogwarts and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower struck, Hermione Granger called all D.A. members via their coins for reinforcements and Colin was not one of the few members to actually show for battle. Whether he intentionally stayed out of battle or if it was because he no longer carried his coin is unknown. It is likely that Colin stayed for the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, showing his respects to the late headmaster as there was no mention of Colin attempting to take photographs during the procession like he normally would in a situation of the sort. Sixth Year 1997-1998 In 1998 Hogwarts was taken over Severus Snape and the Death Eaters. Due Voldemort's policy of not allowing Muggle-borns to attend the school, Colin was unable to attend his sixth year of education. It is likely that this would have been a good thing as he would have been brutally punished for his blood status by the Carrows had he returned. However, even though his blood status prevented him from being taught at Hogwarts, Colin returned when he was recalled along with other members of Dumbledore's Army back to the school when Neville Longbottom informed them of the upcoming battle via their D.A. coins. Though Minerva McGonagall dismissed him from the castle for being under-age, Colin must have returned and participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. He likely fought outside the castle, as this his body was recovered outside the school by Neville Longbottom and Oliver Wood. He was placed in the Great Hall alongside the others that had fallen in the battle. Behind the scenes *Neither Colin nor his younger brother appear in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and the other films (besides Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets). The character Nigel, who is never mentioned in the novels, seems to serve as a composite of the Creevey brothers in the films. *Hugh Mitchell played Colin in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and voiced the character in the video game Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' de:Colin Creevey fr:Colin Crivey pl:Colin i Dennis Creevey Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin Creevey, Colin